random_pony_killerfandomcom-20200214-history
Outtakes
Greeny Phatom often releases blooper reels throughout the month of April on the internet. Since Season 21, there will be some bloopers animated in an animated gag reel shown in the end credits. Season 1 *Pilot - Chris Sabat, in character as Dr. Clown, getting angry at a passing ice cream truck. "DARN ICE CREAM TRUCK! I AM GOING TO BLOW UP THE ICE CREAM TRUCK!" *Reading Windows Errors - Tony Daniels (in character as Little Guy 3) starts coughing unexpectedly. Robert Stainton has the time to say "What's going on?", and Tony Daniels (as Little Guy 3) says "Got a cold". *Reading Extreme CLG Signs - Most of the cast wondering "What the heck is a CLG sign?". Cue Frank Welker (in character as Little Guy 7) saying "We have to do that again!". *Sergente Beanson and the Gang - Sergente Beanson's stand-in voice actor (for Sebastian Koch) BJ Hughes (who would later join Lucasfilm as a employee) forgot to say some lines in German, as he already spoke English while reading a German language dictionary. In another scene, we saw Sergente Beanson yawning while speaking German. In a scene where Sergente Beanson said something in German about where his friend Beanson is, he burped into his microphone. Another outtake shows Gary's Father talking too much way too fast while the Chicken Man is absent on this outtake. Yet another outtake had Georgia Denney (in character as Little Girl) flubbing her line. In the final outtake, we saw Beanson who is wearing a Chicken Man costume saying if this Chicken Man costume made him look fat, but he means it looks a lot like a skinny Chicken Man costume. *Little Guy's D.O.L. Weapon - Little Guy after talking about Dr's new radio and the lightning bolt suddenly bursting out laughing saying "What the (cat meow) am I talking about?" *Wanted: The Great Drink Thief - Billy Crystal (as Dr.) says "Oooo! A !" instead of "Oooo! A Coca-Cola!" during the first scene with the Russian song. Cue James Sharp shouting "Cut!" and Billy (as Dr.) saying "Should've not imported that Campa Cola and gave it to me before we started recording!". *The Return of Little Guy Insanity - Beanson and Bob Beanson's evil laugh is interrupted by feedback. Cue annoyed James Sharp shouting "Aw cra-" before the tape cuts off. *The Cure of Santed Sailor - Robert Stainton (as Santed Sailor) shouting " !" after forgetting his line. *Pube Beanson goes to Showbiz Pizza Place - Lucien Dodge (as Gangster Sailor) saying "What was I even talking about?" after finishing a sentence with "Everyone's got bug eyeballs!". Season 2 *Guthuili Coke Colar - Robert Stainton (as Little Guy) flubs a line. *Gangster Sailor Responds to Sing Along Songs with Doctor & iMeTechKid - Teleprompter malfunction occurs while Lucien Dodge (as Gangster Sailor) is talking. "Line?". *Coke Colar II - The narrator (James Sharp) forgets his line. "Um, next teleprompter text generation Robert. Robert? Robert!?!?!". *The Cokes: Santed Sailor's Crime Rare - Feedback interrupts Santed Sailor's welcoming. Cue corpsing. *Coke Colar III - Teleprompter malfunction happens again. *Tress Gordon and the Seven Seas - James Sharp flubs his line. "Hey, my name is Dr. Bea-I mean Tress Gordon!" *Little Guy Reads CLG Signs - Stage pitch occurs. *The Banane in Pigiama with Banane Dogs - Robert Stainton forgets his line. "Uh-oh..... who cares" Season 3 *The Official Lip Dub - Stage pitch occurs again. REST TBA! Add more! Category:Other